Of Curses and Cat Tails
by ShadowYashi
Summary: A Human turned Pokemon. She pissed off a Legendary and now has to suffer. With only 3 month's to get to Fullmoon Island and Trainers trying to capture her along the way, can Lisa and her friends make it in time? Or will she be stuck as a Meowth forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Idea, that's been stuck in my head for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Satoshi Taijiri does. The only thing I own is the plot, Pokemon Pearl and Lisa.**

* * *

Lisa Adams never cared for Pokemon that much and didn't like trainers.

And if it's one this you never do, that's piss off a Legendary Pokemon. Especially if that Pokemon is the God of all Pokemon.

Lisa made that mistake and now know's the errors of her ways.

But perhaps; I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start with Twinleaf Town inside the home, belonging to our dear Lisa.

OoO  
**Chapter 1: Pissing off a PokeGod**  
OoO

"Dragon Breath, Garchomp!"

Garchomp gave a cry and flew towards it's airborne opponent, a Fearow, opening it's mouth, it let loose a white smokey substance also known as Dragon Breath, aiming for the Fearow's chest, hoping to knock the bird from the sky and win the match.

"Drill Peck, Fearow!" The giant Bird known as Fearow gave a loud 'caw' and began spinning at rapid speeds, much like a drill, towards the Dragon Breath, it cut through the attack like butter and rammed into Garchomp's stomach, causing the dragon like moster to gasp as the air was suddenly knocked out of it's lungs. "Seismic Toss!" Garchomp quickly recovered from the attack and grabbed Fearow by the wings, it then did a 360 in the air before flying straight towards the Stadium floor, with no intent on stopping, it wasn't until they were inches away from the ground, literally face to floor, that the giant lizard let go of Fearow, dropping the bird harshly into the ground, while it pulled up at the last second, hovering a few feet away from the crater that belonged to Fearow.

"Fearow!"

"Fearow is unable to battle, Cynthia and Garchomp is the winner." The audiance cheered wildly as Cynthia shook hands with her opponent while th announcer spoke "Cynthia is still the Sinnoh league Champion folks, is there anyone who ca-"

_Click_

"I still don't understand why the hell I even turned that crap on" sighing, Lisa got off the couch she was currently seated in and headed towards her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge and pulling out a can of juice, snapping it open she gulped the drink down with much gusto before crushing the can in her hand and tossing it in the bin.

"Now what" she muttered glancing around the house. It was a normal sized, two story house, with a kitchen in the far upper left corner, a T.V sat in the middle of their living room along with their couch and the coffe table, while upstairs led to her room and her mother's room "_I don't want to watch T.V because all their showing is that stupid Pokemon League crap. I'm sick of playing the Wii. I'm not tired either... I guess I'll go for a walk_" she thought heading towards the door, her mother left eairler and Lisa didn't know when she was comming back.

OoO

Lisa walked along Route 201, heading for Lake Verity. Lisa and her mother had just recently moved to Twinleaf Town and she liked it here, the silence was welcoming, the only thing Lisa couldn't stand were the Pokemon. She disliked Pokemon, she never knew why, she just did. There was no evil wild Pokemon going on a rampage that scared her half to death when she was 5, and there was no Legendary pokemon trying to kidnap her, she just didn't like the creatures, they... annoyed her.

After a short trek through the trees, Lisa had made it to Lake Aquity, only to the wind knock out of her shortly after. "Omigosh! Zeke you almost knocked her over!" a girl shrieked

"_What the hell_" she thought stumbling back slightly, trying to regain her balance as she glared at the idiot the bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry about him, he's always in a rush" the gril murmured standing before Lisa with an apologetic smile, before turning towards the boy beside her and giving him a stern stare "Zeke. Apologize now."

"Alright Dawn, calm down hehehe, Sorry bout that" the boy known as Zeke laughed sheepishly

Lisa just raised an eye and studied the two. Dawn had blue eyes with shoulder length dark blue hair with yellow clips pinning most of it back to keep it from falling her face, Lisa surmised she also wore a white Ski hat with a pink pokeball in the middle. She wore a sleeveless dark blue dress, that flares into pink near the end, and it reaches to her thighs. _God, could that get any shorter_ Lisa scoffed mentally _her dress practically screams come look at my panties_ Lisa also noticed she wore knee-length dark blue socks with pink boots and a red scarf around her neck and a yellow handbag to complete the ensamble.

Lisa glanced at the boy, Zeke beside her, he had green eyes and short blond hair that stuck up at a strange angle, like a stretch U, he wore a short sleeved orange and white jacket, with a green scarf, it was zipped up to his neck, so she couldn't see his shirt, black pants and brown shoes with a brown messanger bag hanging on his side. Their outfit's seemed so flashy compared to the plain black shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers she wore.(1)

_Who the heck are these losers._

"Are you okay" Dawn asked

"I'm fine" Lisa grunted pushing past the two, trying to head towards the Lake

Keyword _trying._

"Hey, what's your name" Zeke asked as Lisa turned to face them

"I'm Lisa"

"Well, I'm Zeke!" he pointed to himself with a grin before pointing towards his friend "and this is Dawn!"

"Nice to meet you, but I have things to do" she muttered, once again heading towards the lake, while Dawn and Zeke just shrugged at each other before walking off, they had to get that suitcase to Professor Rowen. She sat on the edge of the bank, discarding her shoes and socks and put her feet in the water, allowing the coolness of the lake to wash over her. Lisa smiled softly and laid down on the patch of grass she was sitting on.

"Were they Pokemon Trainers" she wondered aloud staring up at the sky as a few bird pokemon flew over head "Ahh who cares" she snorted closing her eyes "Pokemon are lame anyway"

"_Lame you say?_" a voice chirped giggling slightly

Lisa's eyes snapped open and she shot up, glancing around the lake. No one was here, so what was that strange voice, shrugging Lisa laid back on the ground "Must be a trick of the wind"

"_A Trick huh? Can a Trick do this!_" The next thing Lisa knew, she was floating off the ground and hovering over the lake and her body was encased in a blue light. So, Lisa did the only plausible thing any teen would do when they were floating off the ground and over a lake by an unknown force.

She screamed.

Causing whatever omnipotent force, to drop her. In the lake I might add

_Coughspluttercough._ "Ugh! What the..._gaspingcough_...heck..._splutterspit_" she gasped trying to get air in, and water out of her lungs.

"_Hahaha. You humans are funny_" Lisa brushed back her her now wet brown locks that stuck to her face as her blue eyes narrowed at the Pink cat-like creature that was floating before her. Lisa blinked, last time she checked, Cat Pokemon walked on four paws. They didn't have big hind legs, like a rabbit and short arms with three-fingered paws and they didn't speak or giggle... _just what type of Cat was this_.

"_I'm Mew!_" the creature giggled cutely, answering her mental question as it's skinny tail swung back and forth, staring at Lisa with wide, innocent baby-blue eyes

"I don't care who you are" she growled glaring at Mew "Why'd you drop me in the lake"

"_Well, you looked bored by yourself, so I thought you wanted to have some fun_" Mew replied much like an innocet child

"Fun!? Dropping someone in a lake isn't fun! What if I couldn't swim, then what!" she yelled as Mew recoiled slightly from Lisa's harsh voice and frowned "_I'm sorry_" it muttered softly, looking a Lisa apologeticly(2)

"Whatever" Lisa snorted as she swam to the Lakes bank and hoisting herself on the grass to dry as Mew cocked it's head to the side, it's eyes lighting up

"_You wanna play hide and seek_"

"No. I want to dry since you dunked me in the lake" she squeezed water out her hair

"_Oh... well maybe after you dry, do you wanna play_"

Lisa sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her temple "No. Don't you have some other person to annoy"

"_N-No_" Mew whimpered as tears began to well in it's eyes. No one ever spoke to it so harshly before.

"Well then, go find one. I don't like Pokemon and I don't want to play your stupid games" Lisa huffed glaring at Mew, who stared at her with teary eyes "Stop crying and Get lost!" she barked as Mew gasped and fled

"Jeeze. Pokemon are so _annoying_" Lisa mumbled rolling her eyes at the previous display, she managed to get herself semi-dry, her clothes were now damp "That Mow... Moe or whatever it is, was such a baby" Lisa closed her eyes and sighed as she laid back on the grass, ignorant to the trouble she just caused.

OoO

Mew was upset. Here it was, crying in Mesprit's den, in the middle of Lake Aquity, said Mesprit was currently away at the moment, doing who knows what. Mew never met a human that refused to play with it, I mean even the mean Rockets played around with it before going back to their normal cold selves, but this girl... she was so mean! And... And she told Mew to get lost... Mew sniffled and whiped it's tears the sadness gone, only to be replaced by anger. That girl was going to get it. She'll regret the day she yelled at Mew.

Because if there's one thing you _never_ do...

It's piss off a Mew.

Especially if that Mew is the God of all Pokemon.

OoO

"Finally. I'm all dry" Lisa murmured standing up to stretch, before heading home "I should probably get home... otherwise Mom'll have a heart attack"

It only took a few moments before Lisa made it home, and her mother was still nowhere in sight, she glanced up at the clock, it was only 4:00pm, she left the house at 3:30, so she only spent a half-hour at Lake Verity.

"No thanks to that damned Pokemon" she mumbled heading upstairs

"I guess..._yawn_...I'll take a nap until Mom comes home" Lisa quickly fell on her bed when she entered her room, in a matter of moment's the girl was out like a light. Mew had just teleported itself into Lisa's room, right after the girl was asleep.

"_She's asleep? This is great!_" Mew giggled floating around the room "_I'll show her what happens when you make me cry, you big meanie_" Mew stopped floating and hovered in front Lisa, it's eyes glowed blue as a bright white light enveloped Lisa it covered her whole body and stayed like that for several minutes, before it dimmed down and disappearing just a quickly as it came.

"_Hehehe. Let see how you feel, when you become the one thing you hate_" Mew disappeared in the blink of an eye as Lisa snored soundly in her bed, she would sure be shocked when she woke up tomorrow, and Mew couldn't be more happier, eager for tomorrw to come, so it could see the results of its 'prank'.

* * *

**1: I decide to change Dawns rival to the name I have him as on my game.**

**2: Mew's Genderless right, so I'll refer to it as an it! Though calling it a she is very tempting.**

**Yes. I know I have another Pokemon Fic I'm working out, but the idea just came to me and I couldn't help it.**

**Review please! **

**Constructive and Concise critisim is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Satoshi Taijiri does. The only thing I own is the plot, Pokemon Pearl and My OC's.**

* * *

OoO  
**Chapter 2: Mew's Comeuppance.**  
OoO

"Lisa!"

Lisa groaned softly as she rolled over in her bed "5 more minutes Mom"

"Lisa! Are you home!" there was a short pause "Lisa!"

"I'm upstairs mom!" she shouted loudly as she sat up in the bed as she glanced around her room, noticing some objects had expanded in size "_Did my room shrink?_" she wondered. Lisa went to swing her legs over the bed and walk out her room, easy as pie right? Wrong. She succeeded in toppling out of her bed and hitting the floor face-first.

"Ouch" she murmured lifting her head up and rubbing her cheek

Moment's later Lisa's mother, Erica, a beautiful 20-year-old woman with waist-length brown hair entered the room and her eyes brightened at her 'daughter' "Hey there little fella, where'd you come from" Lisa looked at her Mom incredulously "Mom! It's me Lisa, I'm not a _little fella_"

"Aww, you are such a cute Meowth, have you seen my daughter" Emily cooed smiling, not understanding a word her daughter said "Listen to me Mom, I'm Li-- wait...did you say Meowth?" Lisa glanced up into her mother's brown eyes, which seemed like mirrors. Indeed, Lisa was a Meowth, she noted the cream-colored fur, which turned brown at her paws and tail tip. She had an oval-shaped head, whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears and a gold oval coin or "charm" embedded on her forehead.

Lisa took a deep shuddering breath "Oh My G--ack!" Erica picked up Lisa and hugged her tightly, swinging the scratch cat back and fourth "Your such an adorable kitty, did Lisa find you and bring you home"

"No!" Lisa wriggled free from her mothers grip and landed on all fours, due to a cat's natural born feline grace, but she quickly fell on her face, since she was not used to walking on four 'paws' "For the last time! I'm Lisa. _Li-Sah_!" she growled stressing her name, as she picked her face off the floor but Erica just giggled "Aww You must be hungry, I'll get you some food" with that said, Erica disappeared downstairs, leaving a confused Lisa to think.

"H-How did I..." Lisa looked at her 'paws' "Who..."

"Hahahaha" Lisa's eyes narrowed at that giggle, it was that Mew from earlier, it somehow managed to get into her room and was now flying circles around her now 1'04 ft form

"You! What'd you do to me" she hissed

"I'm showing you what happens when people make me cry" Mew murmured grinning widely

"Alright. I've learned my lesson, now turn me back" Lisa snorted rolling her eyes

"Nope, you've gotta apologize first"

"I'm sorry" Lisa grunted flatly as she tried standing on her hind legs, her knees knocked together shakily and Lisa took a small step, but she quickly fell flat on her face, again while Mew laughed loudly

"That wasn't a very nice apology" Mew pointed out stifling its laughs to small giggles as Lisa again tried to walk on two feet, but she wound up falling again

"So what, I apologized didn't I. Now change me back!" she retorted glaring at Mew

"Sorry, but I can't turn you back"

"Why the hell not!"

"Only Cresselia-nee can change you back" Mew explained with a lopsided smile "Cress- Who" Lisa blinked and wondered what the hell Mew was talking about "Cresselia-nee, she stays on Fullmoon Island and only she has the ability to change you back"

"What! Why!"

"Cause, I lack the knowledge" it replied with a small shrug and a sheepish smile

"How can you lack knowledge when you were the one who made me like this in the first place!" she growled, getting fed up with Mew and it's childishness

"Well... Maybe I do know how to change you back, but I just don't want to" Mew admitted truthfully

"Change me back now! Or else!" Lisa growled narrowing her slitted cat eyes threateningly at Mew.

There it was. That tone again, Mew hated that tone, it hated the way this Lisa girl threatened it and demanded Mew to change her back, Mew was usually a nice Pokémon, it never got mad and never truly hated anyone, but this girl, she... she crossed the line, she's driven Mew into a state that no one has ever faced before, so basically. Anger plus Mew, equals.

Hell freezing over. Giovanni ruling the world. Jessie, James and Meowth finally managed to get their plan right and kicking Pikachu, along with Ash's ass. Ash actually growing old and not being 10 for the rest of his life, while Pikachu dies from a electric induced heart attack... Okay, so maybe I went a bit too far with that one.

OoO

Elsewhere in Sinnoh Ash and Pikachu sneezed.

OoO

But in other words.

Fear. Lisa never really knew what it smelled like, but right now she has a pretty good idea. Mew was now floating inches away from Lisa's face, which was contorted into a look a pure hatred and frankly, it scared Lisa her eyes went wide, her slitted pupils grew smaller, her ears flattened against her head and her hackles, fur on the back of a cat/dogs neck, stood. Something bad was gonna happen, she could feel it.

"Or else what" Mew hissed

"..." Lisa just blinked, unable to form a sentence

"You'll yell at me, call me a name, kick me out!" Mew was glaring at Lisa "And here I was, thinking about changing you back, but you know what I'm not! Instead I'm going to watch you suffer!"

"Suffer?"

"3 months." Mew held up it's 3 pink fingers "You have 3 Month's to get to FullMoon Island before the night of the Red Moon" Mew chuckled at Lisa's confused expression "The night of the Red Moon, only comes around every hundred thousand years. Also, it's the only time FullMoon Island appears. I will gladly change you back to the human you once were, that is if you can make it there in time"(1) Mew sighed softly as it's anger began to subside.

"And if I can't"

"Then you'll be stuck as a... Meowth... Forever"

-Insert insane cackle here-

But since Mew's too cute for that, it opted for giggling madly.

"_Weird-O_" Lisa thought as a sweatdrop fell down the back of her head

"I heard that" Mew murmured frowning as Lisa blinked "I can hear your thoughts"

"But what about my Mother. I can't just leave, she'll be worried"

"That's your problem, not mine" Mew grunted "I've got to get going now, but remember Lisa you've got 3 month's to make it to FullMoon Island, before the night of the Red Moon. Otherwise you should start getting used to walking on four legs" with one final laugh, Mew disappeared, leaving Lisa to stare at the spot it was just in her jaw dropped.

"... Damn Mew" she hissed

"Hey Meowth, you still up here" Erica's voice sounded from downstairs.

"I'm here Mom!" Lisa yelled, but remembered her mother couldn't understand Pokémon language, so all it sounded like to her was Lisa repeating her name(Meowth) several times "I've got some food for you" Erica murmured softly as she entered the room, placing a bowl of food a few feet away from her. Lisa stared at the bowl, it seemed so far, she hasn't exactly tried walking, she's been sitting in the same spot ever since she fell off the bed, and she only move but a centimeter, because when she tried to walk she fell on her face again.

"_Okay, lets try this again, but this time on all fours_" Lisa thought determined as she placed her left front paw forward, albeit alittle shakily and then her right back paw came next "_Left paw, Right paw, Left paw, Right paw..." _Lisa smiled slightly, as she got the hang of walking on all fours_"This... this is actually easier than walking on two feet, it feels so much... better_" next thing Lisa knew, she was infront of Erica, who was crouching down and gazing at Lisa with a soft smile "I'm not gonna hurt you... go on and eat"

Lisa gave a nod and sniffed the Pokémon food "_It doesn't smell nasty_" Lisa put her face in the bowl and ate a couple, she chewed on the food thoughtfully, tasting it "_It...chew...its actually...chewchew...pretty good_" Lisa swallowed the food and her eyes brightened, before she quickly ate the Pokémon food vigorously causing Erica to laugh "You must've been pretty hungry" she said patting Lisa's head softly, earning a purr and a small mewl from the girl turned Pokémon.

"_Mom..._" Lisa lifted her head from the food and looked her mother in the eyes "_What am I supposed to tell her_" Lisa's thoughts were inturrepted by Erica "So, little Meowth, do you have a trainer"

"_A Trainer..._" Lisa's eyes went wide as an Idea struck her "_That's it! A Trainer!_" she looked back at her mother and nodded her head vigorously "Oh really, who is it" Erica asked as Lisa ran over to her bedside table, and pointed at the picture of herself "My daughter!" Mrs. Adams was shocked, since when did her daughter start taking an interest in Pokémon.

"Speaking of Lisa, where is she" Lisa shrugged as Erica glanced out the window "It's awfully late" she said looking at the clock, which read 8:00pm "_I only slept for four hours?_" Lisa thought to herself

"I'm going out to look for Lisa, you wanna come Meowth" Erica asked as Lisa shook her head no "Alright, you watch the house, while I go find my daughter" she said picking up Lisa and the bowl of food and heading down stairs, she placed the bowl in the sink and the cat on the couch, before grabbing her coat "I want you to stay downstairs and wait alright Meowth, just incase Lisa comes home before I find her" Erica headed towards the door "Please don't mess up my house, be safe now" with that said, Erica left the house, in search of her daughter, who was right under her nose the whole time.

OoO

"There. All done" Lisa looked at her handy work, she had just written her mother a note, with her claw tip, which she dipped in ink. Seeing as how she couldn't hold a pencil yet nor did she have the time to practice, telling her that she decided to go on a Pokémon journey and took Meowth with her "_how cliché_" she thought with a frown as she picked up the note with her mouth and padded over to the coffee table, leaving the note there, right under a coaster so it wouldn't blow away.

Lisa was about to head upstairs and pack some things, but the sound of a knob turning caused the cat to freeze, Lisa gasped and quickly ran towards the open window, which led outside, she jumped on the ledge and glanced around her living room drinking everything in before she left.

The door swung open, Lisa jumped and Erica stepped in "Meowth! I'm back, but I couldn't find Lisa" not hearing anything, Erica glanced around the living room "Meowth" she called walking towards the couch where she left the cat, only to find a note.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry, to just leave without telling, but I've decided to start my own Pokemon journey, with Meowth, whom I'm sure you've already met I know it's sudden, but I was really excited to get started, I'll try to keep im touch and send letters when I can; and I'll tell you all about my journey and all the Pokémon I've encountered._

_Love Lisa._

A lone tear escaped Erica's eye as she read the letter over and over again "My little girl's growing up" she sniffled with a smile "be safe Lisa please" she whispered softly. Lisa, who was hiding under the window pane (I forget what the thingy's called) let a small sob escape her lips as she glanced up at the Moon that shone high in the sky "I'll miss you mom" she whispered softly, before stealing away into the night.

OoO

High up in the cloudless night sky, you could see Illumise and Volbeat circling each other dancing and having a good time as they luminated the sky, with their beautiful light show and if one were to squint, you would also see a Mew in the middle, chuckling, it's sky-blue eyes twinkled in mirth as it watched a Meowth run through the quite Town of Twinleaf.

"Goodluck Lisa" Mew whispered before disappearing, it's voice being carried along the wind. The Meowth that was running halted momentarily before continuing it's sprint through town, the pale luminecent glow of the Moon guiding it's way.

If one were to look closely you could see a small smile on the Meowth's face as it whispered "_Damn Mew._"

* * *

**1: I know this isn't true, but my story, my plot. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry -shrugs-**

**So, what'd you think of this chapter?**

**Review please! **

**Constructive and Concise criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Satoshi Taijiri does. The only thing I own is the plot, Pokemon Pearl and My OC's.**

* * *

OoO  
**Chapter 3: On the Road to Fullmoon Island**  
OoO

Lisa was in trouble.

She didn't know when or where she fell asleep, or how she wound up in some old man's laboratory. She just remember traveling through Route 201 last night and she somehow managed to make it to Sandgem Town and this is wherein our problem lies; appearantly she was in Professor Rowan's lab, she over heard one of the assistants talking, Rowan had found her sleeping outside the lab's door step and he decided to bring her in and examine her, wondering why a Meowth would be here of all places, Meowth's are very rare in Sinnoh, heck they don't even appear in this region! Such a rare find! He had to study this Meowth.

So here Lisa was, resting on her haunches having a heated staring/glaring contest with a Chimchar. Why was she having a staring contest with the Chimchar you ask...

"... _That stupid monkey looked at me funny_" Lisa narrowed her eyes at the Chimchar, who was staring at Lisa intensely, hellbent on winning, there was no way some strange cat was gonna be him.

"Why don't you just give up" Chimchar growled smirking at Lisa, who hissed. Chimchar was a red-orange chimp looking Pokémon with a swirl-like symbol on it's chest, large green eyes and a small flame spurting out of it's rear. The fire monkey's are known for their playfulness, but Lisa know's this one is known for it's cockiness, ever since it gave a smart remark to her, she's been itching to scratch that smug smirk off his face.

"No way! You give up..._muttermutter_...stupid monkey"

"C-C'mon guys, d-don't fight...please" A timid voice spoke.

It belonged to Piplup; Piplup, was a penguin chick looking Pokémon, It has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appears to have a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. Piplup, was also a female and she was usually trying to keep Chimchar out of trouble but the cute little chimp, devilish imp's more like it (Lisa) alway's seems to get himself into fights with the other Pokémon that frequently come to the lab. This time he decided to start with Lisa, Piplup had to resist the urge to sigh when they began their staring contest.

"It's no use, you know their not gonna stop" a voice murmured yawning lazily as it stared at the cat and monkey rolling his eyes and shaking his head

Turtwig, the only sane, and laid-back one in the group. Turtwig resembled a turtle/tortoise and it has a prominent jawbone, much like a snapping turtle. Its green and yellow body is covered by a shell. A small seedling grows on its head. Turtwig usually tries to steer clear of Chimchar, due to the monkey's cockiness, the turtle Pokémon could usually be found sleeping or having a friendly chat with Piplup, while the two mainly ignored Chimchar. Truthfully Turtwig was sleeping only minutes ago but then Lisa came, ruining the turtle's chance at silence, plus there's the well known fact that Chimchar loved to purposely provoke other Pokémon, Lisa never stood a chance, because the girl turned cat had very short tolerance and quickly fell into Chimchar's trap. Turtwig shook it's head and sighed, before turning back towards it's little corner trying to get atleast some sleep in, before their trainers came back to pick them up.

Piplup frowned as she glanced at Lisa and Chimchar, her eyes widening at the sight. Lisa had her claws flexed ready to scratch Chimchar and said Pokémon looked ready to set the cat aflame, she could tell because when ever Chimchar would get ready to let loose on of its fire-based attacks, it's tail flame grew larger. She had to stop them, before they hurt someone... or each other! Chimchar opened it's mouth and Lisa elongated her claws, both ready to spring into action, but a comanding voce halted them.

"Chimchar! Meowth! That's enough"

Said Pokémon, including Piplup turned to see a very red faced, not to mention panting Professor Rowan as stood before them with a stern glare on his face all the Pokémon, excluding Turtwig, who was biting back a yawn, gulped and backed down, Lisa retracted her claws and Chimchar calmed itself as the flame on it's tail went back to its normal size.

"Chimchar, you know that I dislike fighting. Yet you continue to do it" Rowan reprimanded as Chimchar frowned and looked away

"Now Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig. Lucas, Dawn and Zeke should be comming by to get you three very soon"

"Our Trainers!" Piplup squeaked, Rowan seemed to understand the question and nodded

"Yep, your trainers" the professor then glanced at Lisa "What am I going to do about you though, you seem tamed for the most part, more like a house cat I would say, yet there's no one I know who has a Meowth, so who do you belong to" Rowan stroked his white beard in thought as he stared at Lisa "A Trainer from Hoen or Kanto maybe, but I don't recall and Kanto or Hoen trainers stopping by recently." Lisa's eyes narrowed under Rowans gaze as he laughed lightly "Haha I'm sorry Meowth, am I scaring you?" Lisa opened her mouth to retort but a voice interrupted her reply.

"Professor Rowan! You in here, I've got Dawn and Zeke with me"

"Ah Yes, Lucas, bring them in!" Rowan said with a grin on his face as he turned to face his assistant

"So, are the Pokemon ready Professor?" Lisa looked past Rowan and studied the people in the lab. She recognized Dawn and Zeke from eairler as the two teens who halted her at the entrance of Lake Verity, this other boy however she didn't know. He wore a cap on his head, it was a red baret with a blue Pokeball on the side, a white shirt which trned into black right below his lower torso and blue pants and red shoes; a red scarf was wrapped around his neck and a yellow pack hung loosely on his shoulders.

"_Hello hottie_" Lisa thought grinning as her tail swished back and forth happily, much like a puppy, just becuase she was turned into a cat, didn't mean she doesn't retain her human nature and Lucas looked to be her age... her human age anyway Chimchar seemed to notice this and began taunting, because he knew he could get a rise out of the Meowth "What are you staring at stupid cat"

Lisa's head snapped towards the chimp and she hissed at him "You got a problem with me monkey boy, cause we can settle it. Right here and Now!"

"Bring it!" Chimchar then pounced on Lisa, who screeched and whipped out her claws; as the Chimp and the Cat tumbled in the always comical fight cloud, sounds of hissing, screeching, scratching could be heard as Piplup, and Turtwig watched, Piplup looking worried and Turtwig looking bored.

"Chimchar! Meowth!"

The two clearly ignored him.

Nya! Char! _scratch, hiss, scratch_

Yep, completely ignored.

"Meowth! Proffessor, where'd you get a Meowth"

Lucas.

"I found her outside the Lab this morning, I don't know where the owner is or how this Meowth got here"

Rowan.

"Umm shouldn't we do something about these two"

Dawn.

"I'm rooting for the Meowth! Yeah! Go get'm Meowth"

A chuckling Zeke. Followed by a loud smack and a scolding from Dawn.

Poor Blondie.

"Oh Yes. Meowth! Chimchar! Stop this immediately!" Proffessor Rowan had stepped between the two Pokemon trying to claw each others faces off. Chimchar had scratches and bruises here and there and a large noticeable, yet cool looking X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose; ohh that's gonna stick with him for life, well if anyone ever asks we'll just say he had a run in with some Zangoose, and he totally kicked their asses and he got the scar as proof. To mortified to admit that a Meowth whupped his butt. Lisa was no better, sporting just as many scratches and bruises as Chimchar, no cool looking X-shaped scar though.

"Ha! In your face Stupid Monkey!" Lisa taunted from behind Rowans left hand

"Come say that to my face so I can roast ya! You dumb cat!" Chimchar growled from behind Rowan's right

"Nyaaah" Lisa pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue at Chimchar who narrowed its eyes, screeched, moved around Rowan's hand and proceeded to tackle Lisa and beat her face in, but he only managed to tackle air, because Lucas had picked up Lisa and began studying her with a critical gaze.

"You like to start trouble too huh?"

"Huh?" Lisa blinked and Lucas only heard a confused 'Meowth' spill out of her mouth. "Do you know where your trainer is Meowth" before Lisa had a chance to reply, Dawn had snatched her from Lucas' arms and gushed over the Scratch Cat, hugging her tightly. Much like her mother did, Lisa had a strange sense of _deja vu_.

"Aww! She's so cute!"

Yep. Just like her mother.

"Can't..._gasp_... Breathe!..._wheeze_" Dawn didn't seem to realize her own strength, because she was practically crushing Lisa's lungs

"Uh, Dawn, I think your killing her" Zeke pointed out as Lisa began turning blue and was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Oh No! I'm so sorry Meowth" the 10-year-old released the vice like grip on Lisa and sat her beside Piplup as she took in huge gulps of air. Lucas and Zeke just glanced at Dawn skeptically.

"I've got it!" Rowan announced as the three pre-teens glanced in his direction, confusion filled their faces.

"What do you got professor" Zeke asked

"One of you can take the Meowth with you and find it's trainer" he explained "I'm pretty sure if you travel, you'll eventually run into him or her"

"Hey! You've gotta help me escape" Meowth hissed at Piplup and Turtwig not liking the idea of traveling with either of those three.

"I guess so..." Lucas started

"But who's gonna take Meowth" Dawn finished.

"I guess we could battle to see" Zeke murmured.

"No, it's three of us and we each have a Pokemon that has a type advantage over one another" As the three continued to discuss, who was going to have Lisa, they didn't notice that their Pokemon were plotting as well.

"What do you need to escape for" Turtwig yawned "Lucas is a nice trainer, you'd have fun with us"

"Because, I've got to get to FullMoon Island. Before the night of the Red Moon"

"Why" Piplup was curious "Zeke is a very funny guy, besides I wouldn't mind having another female in the group"

"Cause I pissed off Mew, and if I don't get there within two month's that pink cat-looking bastard is gonna rub it in my face" she muttered

"Hey, if it keeps you away from Dawn, and not being stuck on a team with you, I'll help!" Chimchar grunted (1)

"Jeeze, I don't know wether to feel thankful or annoyed" Lisa muttered narrowing her eyes at the fire monkey who stuck it's tounge out at her "Do you want me to help or not" Chimchar asked waving Lisa's comment off, said cat nodded "alright then, ready yourself" Chimchar got into an unfamilliar stance.

"Ready myself?" she murmured aloud staring at Chimchar with a weird look "Ready myself for what"

"For this!"

Lisa was caught off guard when Chimchar had tackled her to the ground and started to scratch her "Hey! Ow! What the -_scratch_- hell -_scratch-_ are you doing!? -_scratch- -bite-_" Lisa twitched oh no he didn't! she snarled and started biting and scratch back as they kicked up another fight cloud, this one more dangerous than the first as the rolled all around the lab, wreaking havoc wherever they rolled.

"Just think of it as payback for the permenant scar you gave me on my nose!" Chimchar muttered as he bit her arm, causing Lisa to shriek and bite his leg, the monkey let out an equally shrill shriek and scatched her again.

"Chimchar! Meowth!" The two pokemon ignored the three teens and professor as they tumbled their way past them and towards the labs, convieniently open, door. Once outside and away from the group Chimchar jumped off Lisa and smirked "I suggest you get going before they come" he was panting and his cut's and bruises were much deeper than before.

Lisa sat on the ground dumbfounded "T-thanks" she muttered as Chimchar rolled his eyes "Don't mention it. Now get out of here" Lisa nodded, looking at Chimchar one more time before running off, her next destination was Jubilife City.

OoO

"Hey Chimchar, where'd Meowth go" Dawn asked as she, Piplup, Turtwig, Rowan, Lucas, and Zeke ran up to the Monkey that was lounging against a tree Chimchar shrugged and gave a(n) 'I dunno' look to Dawn, who frowned.

"Looks like Meowth escaped" she mumbled

"Looks like it" Rowan grunted, somewhat upset that it ran and he couldn't study it, shrugging it off Rowan ushured the group back inside "C'mon, I've got to give you three something" Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig walked beside each other as they headed back towards the lab.

"Hey, do you think we'll see Lisa again" Piplup had asked

"Who knows" replied Turtwig

"Tch. Knowing that stupid cat, I bet this isn't the last we'll see of her" Chimchar murmured rubbing the bridge of his nose, only to wince slightly at his permenant cut Lisa had gave him "I'm sure of it"

* * *

**Yay another complete chapter!**

**I liked this chapter, it was fun to write, especially the scenes with Chimchar!**

**1:** I just think Dawn would've been better off with Chimchar, because Fire Starters rock in general. Plus my plot my story. Don't Like. Don't Read. Ahh, I adore such simple concepts.

**PreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreviewPreview  
(Yep It's a sneak peak of Chapter 4)**

"What do you mean you can't use electrical attacks!" Lisa shouted ducking behind a trashcan

"I don't use electrical attacks. I hate them, that's why" he replied shrugging as he leaned up against the wall beside Lisa

"But your an electric mouse for Mew's sake! That's like a Fish not knowing how to swim" she muttered glancing around for the enemy "Your electricity would so come in handy right now"

"Too bad for the fish then, and just because I don't use electrical attacks doesn't mean I can't fight!" he declared narrowing his eyes "I can't say the same for you though"

"Shut Up! Who asked you anyway!" she growled, but Lisa knew he was right, she doesn't even know how to use any attacks except for Bite, Scratch and Growl, but those came naturally.

**If you want more, I suggest you Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Dawn would have Chimchar and Buizel. Team Rocket would actually use the common sense they have and Meowth would know more than two attacks. But I don't own it, so we all know the obvious answer.**

**Pokémon belong's to Satoshi Taijiri. I only own Pokémon Pearl and the games before it, also my OC's and the plot of this story.**

**A/N: I wasn't able to retrieve any of my lost documents sadly, so I had to start from scratch and I'm ready to continue the fic's I started and I apologize for the long wait guys, I hope you all can forgive me. And thank you for all the reviews and alerts I got, I hope you all like this chapter!**

****

**I also want to thank FrostDeman, who C2'd me!**

**I've never gotten one of thoes before and I have no clue what it is, but it made me supah happy so I thank you!**

Sorry it took so long. I planned to have this out last week, but my dad's internet has been erratic for the past 2 month's now and it then officially died on us and Tech Suppot took forever to come and fix the problem. I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

OoO  
**Enter Sparx! The non-electrical Pikachu. WTF!?**  
OoO

"Flamethrower Archy!"

"_Crap, I thought we saw the last of him_" Lisa thought with narrowed eyes, before said eyes widened at the flame that was heading towards her

She ducked swiftly as a column of fire shot past her, managing to burn the tip of her tail "Holy Sh--!" the Meowth shot up and looked at her throbbing appendage, her tail tip, the brown part was glowing red

"Lisa! Are you alright?" the Pikachu, Sparx, beside her asked concerned as he glanced at her glowing tail

"My tail is glowing red and my ass feels like its on fire" she hissed glaring at him as they ran down the street and running into a nearby alleyway "Do I look okay!"

"Uhhh no"

Lisa had to resist the urge to smack her forehead as she glowered at the Pikachu that sat before her. The had just met each other only hours ago and he had already gotten her into so much trouble.

(**Earlier that Afternoon**)

Lisa had successfully made it through 202 and entered Jubilife City, it was huge and buzzing with life and Pokémon as well. Casually she strolled through the city, taking in sites and buildings, unaware of the strange looks most people gave her.

So many sights, sounds and smells. She's never been to a city this big before. It intrigued her, Lisa continued down the sidewalk of Jubilife, glancing up at trainers and other people, they kept staring at her she noted.

"_What. Its like these people never seen a cat before_" she thought frowning

"Woah, look at this Archy it's a Meowth!" Lisa froze and turned towards the voice, it was a young boy, he wore a simple green shirt and a blue backwards cap with blue pants and white sneakers, beside him was a puppy with bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. It was a Growlithe known as Archy, yipped happily as it stared Lisa down.

"Let's capture it!" the boy cried pulling out a Pokeball

"_Oh crap, this brat want's to capture me_" Lisa's eyes widened and she turned to run but the dog leapt in front of her and blocked her path

"Tackle, Archy!" Archy charged at Lisa with blinding speed and knocked her back a few feet, she fell on her back but quickly stood up "Bastard" she hissed glaring at Archy who smirked in reply "Use Ember!" Archy opened it's mouth and a barrage of fire pellets hit Lisa in the chest, she fell back with a cry as ember pelted her, the tiny flames burning her fur.

"I wonder why the Meowth isn't fighting back" A spectator, from the small crowd that had formed to watch the battle, murmured as they watched Meowth battle the Growlithe

"It's cause I don't wanna fight, you asshole!" she growled from her spot on the ground, but the person just assumed she was growling at Archy "_Stupid people! They don't understand_" (1)

"Finish this with Bite" Lisa snapped into action and quickly got up and lept backwards "_fine, if it's a fight you want, then I'll fight_" she thought as she continued to evade the snapping jaws of Archy "Ember!" Archy opened it's mouth to let loose Ember, but was stopped when Lisa scratched it on it's nose, three claw marks appeared on the dog's black nose as it howled in pain and staggered back slightly shaking it's head back and forth to stop the pain.

"Take Down!" Archy stopped shaking and growled threateningly at Lisa, before charging at full speeds towards the scratch cat, who was once again knocked back from the force, but this tackle was different she mused, it hurt a helluva lot more "_and I think I heard a rib crack_" she groaned, at her position she was lying face-first in the street, lifting her head up slowly, she could barely register the next attack before it was too late "Body Slam!"

Pain. Mind-numbing pain. She felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her when Archy slammed all it's body weight onto her back, crushing it, now she was sure she heard a rib crack. Lisa opened her mouth and let out a strangled cry, she felt like her lungs were being crushed and she couldn't breath. Lisa then felt Archy get off her and she could breath normally again, rolling over on her side the scratch cat groaned as her eyes fluttered open and closed "_God. Do Pokémon have to go through this everyday_" she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Haha, Good job Archy! Pokeball go!"

"_Is this it?_" Lisa thought weakly as she saw the Pokeball nearing "_I'm gonna be stuck as somebody's pet and I'll be a cat forever. Mew's probably laughing its ass off at me right now_" Lisa closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

"What! Where'd that Swift come from" Lisa's eye flew open. Someone had saved her? You mean she wasn't gonna be some brat's pet! Thank Mew! (But don't tell Mew I said that)

"It's a Pikachu!" the boy had shouted. Indeed a Pikachu was standing before her, with its short, yellow fur and brown horizontal stripes on its back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusual shaped tail, which resembled a lightning bolt.

"Get up!" the Pikachu barked, it's back was facing her and was growling at Archy "I can't, I think that stupid mutt broke something" Lisa said softly as the 'stupid mutt' snarled at Lisa and Pikachu "Take Down on Pikachu Archy!"

Lisa couldn't help it, she tried to stay awake but the pain was too much to handle, _unbearable_, with a soft groan Lisa shut her eyes and let fatigue take over.

"Oh This is just great" Pikachu murmured, before it dodged the oncoming attack, by leaping over Archy, delivering a powerful Mega Kick to it's side. Archy yelped as it was sent flying across the street, Pikachu then turned towards Lisa, whom he saw was unconscious and cursed "Shit, she fainted" Pikachu looked towards Archy, who fainted, its trainer by it's side cursing the Pikachu, who rolled his eyes before turning towards Lisa and grabbing both her arms, slinging the cat on it's back, her body hung limply from his and he dashed through the crowd, aware of the people staring as he continued to run through the streets of Jubilife City, ignoring the confused looks of the humans that wondered why a Pikachu was running through the streets with an unconscious Meowth on its back. (2)

Cutting through an alley Pikachu had made it to a small house, entering through the doggy door, a sweet smell wafted through his nose, Pikachu smacked it's lips and smiled softly and scanned the room; it was a nice cozy house with white walls and a few pictures hanging up, a blue couch was pushed against the wall to the far left and a reading lamp sat to the right of it and a coffee table infront of it, there were some steps off to the far right that led up some steps and there was a kitchen up ahead. Placing Lisa on the couch, Pikachu ran into the kitchen as a young woman of the age 15 stared at the yellow mouse.

"Hey Sparx, your back early" The girl had fire red hair cut short, falling just above her shoulders. She was wearing a sky blue tanktop with some red kapri's and white flipflops, her green eyes twinkled brightly as she smiled at Sparx, said Pikachu gave the woman, Ariana, a frown "What's wrong Sparx" Sparx beckoned Ariana to follow him to the living room and she gasped upon noticing the fainted Lisa on the couch.

"Oh Gosh! What happened" she ran towards the Meowth and inspected her wounds "Sparx, go get my medical kit from the cabinet, I'll help your friend" Sparx nodded and ran off

OoO

Warmth.

That's what Lisa felt when she woke up. "_Did I get captured_" was her first thought, she sat up slowly and opened her eyes, only to notice she was on a couch "_I never knew this is what the inside of a Pokeball looked like... its kinda homey_"

"Finally, your awake" Lisa froze and turned to the voice, it was that Pikachu from before he was standing on a coffee table grinning at her, ears twitching.

"Where am I" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"At a friends" he explained "I bought you here and she managed to heal you"

"Oh. Why'd you help me back there"

Sparx's grin if possible, became wider "I'm not really sure" a bead of sweat fell down the back of Lisa's head "_Okaay_"

"Well, thanks for the help, but I've got to get going" she murmured stretching and hopping off the couch, Sparx's grin disappeared as he lept off the coffee table and fell in step beside Lisa "Hey wait a minute! Where are you going?"

"None of your business" she spat glancing around the room looking for a possible exit

"Hey Sparx, I'm back how's your fri--" Ariana had stepped in from the kitchen and blinked at Lisa who was looking for the door "Meowth! You're up" she smiled softly "You were in pretty bad shape, that must've been one rough battle, it's a good thing Sparx found ya" Ariana then looked back towards the kitchen "Your welcome to stay Meowth, I've got some food if your hungry"

Lisa blinked before shaking her head, even though her stomach was practically cursing her for not eating "_I don't have time for this! I need to get going!_"

Ariana seemed to understand and with a small nod she walked towards the front door, motioning for Sparx and Lisa to follow, causing the latter to stare at Ariana with confusion, but followed none the less "You want to leave right?" Ariana went to open the door "Please be careful Meowth" she gave a soft smile "don't hurt yourself now" Lisa glanced at Arianna for a moment, before she shot off quickly, as though a pack of Houndour were on her tail.

Sparx watched as Lisa disappeared down the narrow alleyway and out to the open streets of Jubilife City, a look of confusion etched on his face "What a strange Meowth" he murmured to himself, before glancing at Arianna, who grinned at him "You hungry Sparx?" said Pikachu nodded and hopped on the girls shoulder as she shut the front door and then headed towards the kitchen.

OoO

Lisa frowned as her stomach growled, her movements were sluggish as she dragged her paws against the pavement "_Maybe I should've ate something before I left_" groaning Lisa continued to drag herself through the streets "me and my pride" she snorted "It's gonna be the death of me someday, I swear."

Our favorite Human turned Pokémon continued to trudge halfheartedly through the streets of Jubilife, hunger eating away at her subconscience as she began to hallucinate. One thing became two and that two turned into many, white and black dots became to cloud her vision as the hunger pains increased. Lisa began to stagger, clutching a nearby wall she groaned and brought a paw up to her head, she felt faint as her eyelid's drooped

"Hey! Meowth"

Looking up, said Meowth saw 5 pairs of Sparx dashing towards her "Sp-Sparx" she rasped reaching out to grab the mouse, but fatigue and hunger overwhelmed her and she wound up collapsing in his arms "Meowth!" was the last thing she heard before everthing went dark.

**--**

"Lisa. Lisa, wake up" Erica's gentle voice murmured softly as she lightly shook her daughter's shoulder "Urgh five more minutes mom" she groaned turning over in her bed and clutching her fluffly pillow tightly, snuggling it for warmth...

Wait a minute... Mom! Fluffy pillow! Lisa's eyes flew open as she shot up from her bed, and looked around to see she was back in her room, with her Mother smiling at her, Lisa gasped "M-Mom"

"What's wrong sweetie"

Lisa blinked confusedly and looked away thoughtfully "I...I just had a very strange dream" Erica looked at her daughter and inquired curiously "Oh, and what was it about"

"I dreamed I had made this Mew angry, and it turned me into a Meowth, and... and then I had to get to Fullmoon Island before the night of the red moon, otherwise I'd stay a Meowth forever and I'd never see you again, because I had to go on a journey and I got into a fight in Jubilife City... I never knew being a Pokémon was so hard" she frowned when her mother burst into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny Mom"

"Silly Lisa! Your dreaming!"

"What!?" Lisa turned back towards her mom, only to find a very concerned Pikachu staring back at her

--

"Uwah!" Lisa lashed out, claws drawn, on the unsuspecting Sparx

"Ouch! uht he eck was tha bor?"(What the heck was that for?) Sparx held his nose as he stared at Lisa, wondering what he did to deserve this, three red claw marks were found on his nose while Lisa's eyes widened and she looked at the Pikachu apologeticly "Sorry, you surprised me is all"

"It's alright, are you okay Meowth, you fainted earlier..." They were on the sidewalk, fourtunately this street was empty, so they didn't have to worry about any nosey humans

"I'll be fine and my names Lisa, not Meowth" Lisa murmured before glancing at Sparx critically "Why are you here, were you following me"

"Kinda" Sparx looked at Lisa momentarily, who glared, Sparx ignored it and pulled out an apple from behind him "Here, Ariana wanted you to have this"

"An apple. You kidding right" Sparx looked sheepish as Lisa blinked at the red fruit, before biting into it "No! That's for you to eat, _this_ is what she wants you to have" Sparx turned once more and pulled out a necklace, seemingly out of thin air, it was a beige cat claw with thin brown string looped through its base, she stared at it for a few moment's, before putting it around her neck "What's this and where the hell did you pull this out from, I know you don't have pockets" she asked taking another bite of the apple, it wasn't much, but it would do for now.

"It's called the Quick Claw. Ariana said it boosts to attack power of normal type moves, she said it would suit you." Sparx explained grinning "I pulled it out from this bag" the yellow mouse stepped aside and revealed the brown cloth that was unwrapped and had an assortment of berries lying in a pile "Ariana gave it to me"

"Why, aren't you like her pet or something" Sparx blinked dumbly, before he started to snicker "no, I'm a wild Pikachu, what gave you that idea "You two seemed _close_" Lisa replied reaching over for an Oran berry

"Nope, she's just a nice human who gave me food and shelter."

"Oh, so why do you have all this food, you going somewhere"

"Yep. With you, to Fullmoon Island"

"Hmm, that's ni-- Wait. What! No the hell you aren't!"

"Why not!"

"Cause, I don't need tagalongs" Lisa growled and Sparx glared crossly "Hey, you might need me and my abilties"

Lisa snorted rolling her eyes "_pfft_ as if, why would I need help from a Pikachu" Sparx was going to reply, but a familiar voice beat him to it

"Hey Archy, it's that Meowth and Pikachu from before!" the boy, we'll call him Anthony, who was trying to capture Lisa before was standing a few feet away with Archy, who was growling and glaring at Lisa itching for a battle and revenge for the scratch on his nose

"I'm going to capture you Meowth! You too Pikachu!" Anthony declared pointing at the Scratch Cat and Electric Mouse "Archy, let's go!"

The Growilthe barked and charged. The two darted off, leaving the pile of berries for some starving human or Pokémon, Lisa cried inwardly at the loss of food.

(**Now, Back to the Beginning**)

"I still can't believe that brat found us!"

"Yeah, well believe it. Now we need to come up with a plan to get that kid off our tails"

"We could stun the kid and the dog" Lisa suggested

"And how do you propose we do that" Sparx glanced at Lisa with a lowered gaze

"I dunno, don't you have some electric attack you could you to stun him... it's called Thunder Wave I think"

"I can't use electric attacks" the yellow mouse murmured

"What do you mean you can't use electrical attacks!" Lisa shouted ducking behind a trashcan

"I don't use electrical attacks. I hate them, that's why" Sparx replied shrugging as he leaned up against the wall beside Lisa

"But your an electric mouse for Mew's sake! That's like a fish not knowing how to swim" she muttered glancing around for Anthony and his Growlithe"Your electricity would so come in handy right now"

"Too bad for the fish then, and just because I don't use electrical attacks doesn't mean I can't fight!" he declared narrowing his eyes "I can't say the same for you though"

"Shut Up! Who asked you anyway!" Lisa growled, but she knew he was right, she doesn't even know how to use any attacks except for Bite, Scratch and Growl, but those came naturally.

"Well, stunning him is out of the problem and it's not like _you_ can do anything to Growlithe, so I guess I'll get rid of Archy and you find a way to lose the kid"

"Yeah, and then what" Sparx scratched his head and glanced around the area, his eyes widened and he grinned before pointing at a tall building "You see that building there, that's Jubilife's TV station, after you knock out the kid, meet me at that building, alright" Lisa nodded

"Where'd they go" the voice of Anthony had filled the alleyway as he and Archy walked side-by-side scanning every nook and cranny for the two mischevious Pokémon "can you sniff em out Archy?" Anthony asked the puppy, who yipped and sniffed around to catch their scent. Archy's eyes widened and he barked upon catching the scent of Sparx, whom was now standing on top of the trashcan he and Lisa were taking refuge behind.

"C'mon you stupid mutt!" Sparx turned around and patted his bottom a few times tauntingly "Catch me if you can!" Sparx sang sticking out his tongue, he hopped off the trash can and broke out into a full sprint. Archy succumbed to Sparx taunts and yapped loudly, chasing after the mouse.

"H-hey! Archy come back!" the Growlithe ignored it's trainer and followed the Pikachu who was throwing taunts over his shoulders "Are you serious!" Sparx laughed loudly as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight "A Snorelax run's faster than you" Growlite was not to far behind, growling out ways he would roast the mouse.

"Archy!" Anthony went to run after his companion, but Lisa had ran up and bit the boy's leg, causing him to yelp and glance down, trying to shake the cat off "lemme go you stupid cat" Lisa just bit harder, she also began to yank his pants with her teeth, this continued on for a good 2 minutes until Lisa heard a satisfying _rip_ she had managed to rip part of his right pant leg off.

"You ripped my pants!" Anthony cried glaring at the cat, who spat out the blue fabric, looking up at the boy innocently before dashing off "Get back here you stupid Meowth!"

The chase was on. Anthony only saw red as he ran down the street chasing after Lisa, who ducked and dodged pedestrians and Pokémon alike that got in her way, Anthony just pushed past everyone and everything that got in his way, not bothering to apologize, random passerby's found it weird, to see a Meowth running from a boy in a green shirt with a backwards blue cap and blue jeans, with the right leg up to the knee missing.

"Stop it Meowth!" Lisa did not stop as she continued to run throught the streets, searching for a way to get the kid off her tail, scanning left and right as she ran, Lisa thought all hope was lost, until she found a street vendor, who was sitting on a blue sheet selling Pokédolls.

For Mew must've been smiling down on her, because Lisa spotted four Meowth dolls along with some Pikachu's, Jigglypuff's and Eevee doll. The cat grinned and ran to the vendors street shop and when he wasn't looking she tossed the doll in some random direction and sat next to the Meowth Pokédolls, which were sitting straight and stiff on their hind legs, their eyes closed and big grins on their faces.

They looked much like this: n--n (just picture that line in the middle as the mouth, cause the underdash or whatever the hell it's called won't stay)

"He-y Mister" Anthony almost ran by the vendor, when he spotted the dolls that loooked like Meowth "Have you seen a Meowth run by here" the man, who looked to be in his late 60's sat on the mat smiling "Nope, can't say I have"

"Alright, thank you sir" Anthony was almost fooled and was about to walk off, until he noticed, that one Meowth had a Quick Claw around it's neck "It's Meowth!" Anthony cried pointing at the cat, Lisa screeched before dashing off once more the vendor smiled, oblivious to what just happened "Come again" Anthony ran off after the cat "Get back here!"

"_Jeeze, losing this kid is hard_" Lisa thought with a groan "Hey! Stop that Meowth!" she heard Anthony yell as people turned to watch the scene, not one person taking action, just staring, like the nosy people they were. Lisa ran down another alley-way, only this time it was a dead-end, she just stared at the wall, with her mouth parted slightly in disbelief.

"Oh for the love of g--"

"Meowth! I finally got you!" Anthony had shouted, cutting Lisa off as he appeared at the alleys exit, Anthony was panting softly and his appearance was disheveled, his hair, which was a light brown, poked out from under his cap "There's nowhere left for you to run Meowth" a triumphant grin was on his face as he pulled out a Pokéball and enlarged it "I've got you cornered."

As if on cue, Sparx had ran (well, more like was flung) into Anthony's back, right before the mouse hit the ground with a thud and quickly shooting up to shake a fist at his attacker and clutching his poor abused tail "Yeowch! You stupid Growlithe, I outta kick you in the head for that." You see, Archy had chased Sparx pretty much all over Jubilife, without a moments rest and when Sparx finally did manage to take a breather, the poor mouse was caught off guard when the dog practically popped out of nowhere and chomped onto his tail hard, before swinging him around a few times and flinging him into a nearby alley, which happened to be the same alley his trainer and Lisa was in.

"Archy!" Anthony had turned to see his faithful companion Growlite, running towards him and straight past the grumbling Sparx, yipping in excitement. Lisa took this moment of distraction to move herself closer to Sparx "I thought you said you were gonna loose the mutt" she hissed giving him a sideways glance as she kept an eye on Archy and Anthony "I thought you said _you_ were gonna loose the kid" he hissed back

"Hey! I did the best I could, that damned kid is persistant"

"So's the mutt! What's your point"

Lisa huffed "I don't have time to argue. I'm wasting percious time."

Sparx rolled his eyes and sighed and motioned for Lisa to follow "C'mon" the quietly snuck out the alley while Archy and Anthony were preoccupied. They ran through Jubilife, Anthony and Archy either gave up chasing the two or they just didn't care anymore, Lisa and Sparx assumed as they continued to run for another 15 minutes before they reached the end of the city

"Finally, we can leave this place" the Meowth murmured glancing at Sparx "Your serious about leaving"

The mouse in question turned towards Lisa and grinned "Yep. I have a feeling that if I stay here, I'd die of boredom but I know that if I go with you, there'll never be a dull moment in my life. Plus I've always wanted to see other places besides Jubilife City."

"Then go find some trainer to travel with. leave me alone"

"Face it Lisa, your stuck with me" Sparx wrapped an arm around her shoulder

Lisa quickly peeled the arm off and growled towards the clouds "Mew, if your out there watching this, please, _please_ strike me now" Sparx just replied with a laugh as they glanced at a sign that read: **Now Leaving Jubilife City.**

Yep. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

********

I hated the way I ended this. It feels stupid and rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer than you all had to, I've kept you guys waiting for 2 whole months and I feel horrible about it.

**1: XD. I think all the time, that since Ash and People don't actually understand what the Pokémon are saying, unless they have the ability to speak human or vice cersa, I always assumed that they could be cursing them out or something... the thought amuses me.**

**2: Meowth weighs less than a Pikachu, plus their both the same size, so I think it's plausible. **

**Preview of Chapter 5  
****A Meowth+Pikachu equals?**

_"You do realize, that your a Meowth and I'm a Pikachu, so unless either of us find a way to sprout wings and fly or grow gills, there is no chance in Pokéhell we are making it over this water." Sparx explained giving Lisa a pointed stare, his eyes lidded cooly._

_"So, how are we supposed to get across Mr. Smartass" Lisa snorted._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, the Team Rocket trio, would've got fired a long time ago, had a revelation, trained their Pokémon and kicked Ash and Pikachu's asses. But I don't own it, so we all know the obvious answer.**

**Pokémon belong's to Satoshi Taijiri. I only own Pokémon Pearl and the games before it, also my OC's and the plot of this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**OoO  
**A Meowth+Pikachu equals?  
**OoO

"You idiot! Stupid. Pink. Cat faced. Blue-eyed idiot!"

"Out of all the stupid things you did in your life-time, this by far is _the_ most stupidest—"

"Calm down. Mew made a mistake"

"You turned her into one of us! What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait. That's right. You weren't _thinking_!"

"Mewtwo... Mew didn't know better, I'm sure it's sorry for it's actions" Latias tried to reason

"No. Latias, Mew knew what it was doing" Mewtwo growled glaring at the pink psychic who flinched under the stare, Mewtwo didn't care because he continued to chew Mew out about it's mistake "Don't you know it's against the rules to do that, we could be in serious deep shit if Shaymin, Giratina or God forbid, Arceus found out about this matter" Mewtwo shuddered at the thought.

Because every Legendary knew, that a pissed Giratina is not a pleasing sight. You think Mew's scary; wait till you see that guy! Sure, Mew was strong, all the legendary's were strong, but Mew was nowhere near as powerful as, Giratina, Shaymin and Arceus.

"Now, I want you to go find that cat and change her back into a human" Mewtwo grunted crossing his arms over his chest

"I _can't_" Mew muttered its eyes downcast

"What do you mean you _can't_" Mewtwo spat, the vein in his right eye twitching viciously "There is no can't! You had better turn her back or else!"

Mew flinched at the harsh words and stared up at its brother, unshed tears glistening in its eyes "I don't..." Mew gulped "I don't have enough power"

Mewtwo breathed through his nose and gave Mew a hard stare "You had enough power when you changed her into a cat, so you obviously have enough power to change her back!"

"B-but I—"

"Just!" Mewtwo was massaging his temple with one hand and pointed with the other "Just get the hell out of my sight before I do something I regret"

Mew sniffled and nodded sadly before it flew off. Latias sighed and follwed after the upset child, while Mewtwo muttered something about blowing up Giovanni's house. (1)

"Sparx! I hate you so much right now"

"Hey! You act like I knew the kid had an affinity for Pikachu's"

"Oh yeah, the fact that the brat's whole family was dressed up like Pikachu's didn't give it away!"

"Okay, so I made a mistake, nobody's perfect!"

Lisa and Sparx were running again, but this time from a Pikachu obsessed family, they had spotted the youngest child while they were walking and he appeared to be lost. Sparx being the saint he is decided to help him find his home, while Lisa said it was a bad idea and claimed 'the brat can find his own way home' She wound up tagging along, more like forced because the child had a vice like grip around her neck and was hugging the life out of her, claiming she was soft and fluffy but he still preferred Pikachu's and Sparx was on the boy's shoulder snickering at Lisa's misfortune and she swore to the great Pokégod above that she'd get him back for this.

After they managed to find his family and Lisa could breathe again, Sparx and Lisa planned on leaving, but the boy didn't want Sparx to go and held onto him tightly so he would stay, the Chu began to plead to his companion for help while Lisa murmured 'paybacks a bitch ain't it' and allowed this to go on for a few minutes, before she bit the boy on his leg, he dropped Sparx and they hauled ass.

"You just had to be the saint. You should've just left the boy, some other nice person would've found him" Lisa murmured as she stared at her reflection in the water, they managed to hide out on the bank of route 218

"Well excuse me for being such a nice guy, maybe if you had a nice bone in your body you wouldn't be in this mess" Sparx hissed

Lisa just glared and decided not to comment; instead she just changed the subject "Where does this water lead"

"I dunno, ask somebody"

"Like who"

Sparx stood and walked towards the rivers bank and peered into the water, he then pointed towards a curious Finneon who was wondering why there was such a ruckus going on up here "Like this guy"

"I'm a girl!" the Finneon cried indignantly. Finneon had a football-shaped body and the bottom half of its body is light-blue while the top half is black. A purple stripe ran across it's horizontal length. Finneon has small blue pectoral fins, two black oval-shaped dorsal fins and purple eyes. The most notable feature Sparx found interesting wass the pair of caudal fins that resembled a pair of blue butterfly wings with purple spots.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sparx and the grump over there is Lisa" he smiled at the Finneon, fortunately Lisa was in her own little world and didn't hear the crack

"I'm Nia"

"Umm Nia, do you know what on the other side of this river here"

"Yeah, Canclave City" Nia smiled

"So how could we get to Canclave City"

"A boat I suppose, or maybe if you swam… but it's a long swim and I don't think you guys could last that long, plus you've got to watch out for the big rocks and Tentacool and Carvanna that might attack, but you could also fly across, but you guy's don't have wings and a Wingull is too small to carry you and the Pelipper don't like giving rides" Finneon gave an apologetic smile "I'm sorry that it doesn't help you"

"It's alright" Sparx reassured her with a grin "Your information was very helpful, thank you"

"Well, your welcome and good luck" Nia then swam back underwater "So, what'd the fish say" Lisa asked, from her lazed position, she was on her back with her arms crossed behind her head and she watched clouds go by. "**Nia**, said that we could swim across, but if we do, we've got to watch for the dangers and the bird Pokémon aren't to keen on piggybacks"

"We can make it" Lisa said

"You do realize, that you're a Meowth and I'm a Pikachu, so unless either of us find a way to sprout wings and fly or grow gills, there is no chance in Pokéhell we are making it over, under or across this water." Sparx explained giving Lisa a pointed stare, his eyes lidded coolly.

"So, how are we supposed to get across Mr. Smartass" Lisa snorted.

"We'll come back later and figure it out"

"There won't be a later, because once I get turned back into a human, I'm gonna steer myself clear of all you stupid Pokémon"

"And what if we don't make it to this island of yours in time" Pikachu sneered

"We will make it, so God help me if we don't, because I will kick your ass" Lisa shot back sitting up abruptly and flexing her claws for emphasis

"I'd like to see you try" Sparx murmured crossing his arms over his chest, unfazed by that action

Lisa growled and stood, she knew when to pick her battles and at the moment Sparx could wipe the floor with her "let's go" Sparx smirked haughtily and trailed behind Lisa "_That's what I thought_"

"_Brother's mad at me_" Mew sniffed as tears trailed down its pink cheeks, it was hanging around Lake Verity, staring out at it's reflection the lake "Its... its all that stupid Lisa girl's fault" Mew blues eyes narrowed in anger "If she didn't make me mad, then I wouldn't have turned her into a Meowth... and brother wouldn't be mad at me!"

"No, if you didn't have anger issues, then Lisa wouldn't be a Meowth now would she and Mewtwo wouldn't be pissed off and ready to demolish Giovanni's home" Latias said softly as she floated beside Mew, who giggled and wiped it tears "Brother never did like Mr. Giovanni, did he?"

"No. Mewtwo's always so calm and level-headed, I don't think he'd ever do something so irrational..." Latios frowned wryly "But then again... It's Giovanni, he's worth it"

"Yeah, but that's what makes big brother so cool!"

"You look up to him don't you" Latias gave a soft smile as Mew's eyes brightened

"He's like my Idol!"

"_He's_ also very pissed off right now"

"Mewtwo!/Big Brother!" both Latias and Mew turned around to face Mewtwo, who was floating a few feet off the ground and staring down at the two with a light smirk on his face

"Latias. Latios is looking for you..." Mewtwo frowned thoughtfully and glanced at her "He said something about Tomato Berries and Blue Oran berry colored paint" Latias snickered to herself and grinned "So, he found the berries." Mewtwo and Mew blinked in confusion as Latias broke out into a maniacal laughter as she flew back towards Stark Mountain.

"Do I want to ask?" Mew looked slightly frightened

"No, it's best you don't" Mewtwo deadpanned, rubbing the throbbing spot on his temple.

"If we head through Route 204 and manage to make it through the Ravaged Path, we should be able to make it to Floaroma Town within a few minutes" Sparx murmured as he glanced up at the cloudy sky, Lisa on the other hand was thinking about earlier.

"_Sparx could totally kick my ass if he wanted to_" she frowned deeply at the thought of a cat being beaten to a pulp by a mouse, besides wasn't it supposed to be the other way around.

**+--+**

In other parts of Sinnoh, the Meowth of Team Rocket sneezed.

**+--+**

"I've gotta train. I've gotta become stronger. I need to…" Lisa shuddered at the next thing she thought "_Become more Pokémon-like_" she cringed as though it were like a bad taste in her mouth "Oh god! I've spoken the words of the devil" she moaned horrified.

"Hey Lisa, stop talking to yourself and C'mon, we need to get through this cave, the quicker we get going the quicker we can get to Floaroma Town" Sparx grunted glancing at the cave entrance, before the two entered.

The Ravaged Path was probably the shortest, easiest cave to get through all you had to do was walk for like two minutes, maneuver around some rocks and you're already at the exit. There were no trainers attempting to capture them and the wild Pokémon didn't even bother to attack them, because they didn't really care about the cat and mouse so Lisa had to wonder, if it was so quick and painstakingly easy to get through the ravaged path.

How the hell did she get lost!

"Did I like take a wrong turn at a rock or something" Lisa couldn't help but ask herself as she walked pass another cracked boulder, she and Sparx had gotten split up, the moment they entered the cave "How the heck did we get split up anyway" the cat frowned in thought, before scanning the area for Sparx "Sparx! You in here, shout if you can hear me!"

Sadly no one answered, so Lisa sighed and started walking down a path she _hoped_ would lead her towards the exit. Five minutes, 2 right turns and a short swim later, Lisa deeply regretted her decision and swore loudly, cursing the very cave she was lost in "I hope this stupid piece cave collapses, that way, I'll never get lost" Lisa found herself staring at a mound of dirt, along with a few cracked boulders and a ledge. Lisa couldn't help but wonder, where all the Pokémon that supposedly inhabit this cave were "_Tch. Figures, when I need them their nowhere in sight_" she thought frowning sourly.

"Hehe, but if the cave collapses, then the Pokémon who live here will have no home, and you don't want that do you" an unknown voice murmured smoothly

Lisa stiffened and glanced around for the voice that echoed all around her, but found none, her eyes narrowed and she shouted "Sparx. Is that you?" Lisa got no answer "Sparx. If your trying to spook me, then I swear on the life of Mew that I will kick your yellow ass, fighting skills be damned."

"You can't fight? Hmm, I've never heard of a Meowth that can't fight." the voice laughed "Interesting."

"Show yourself!" Lisa demanded as she scowled deeply "As you wish" Lisa could only gape in fear and awe when six flames ghostly blue floated a few feet in front of her, they rotated counter clockwise in an eerie fashion, before floating back and forth, left to right and making odd loops and weird shapes, before halting in mid-air and merging into one big ghostly blue flame. Lisa's eyes shot out of her head when she saw the flames begin to take form and moments later, out of the flames stepped a small, fox Pokémon that had a red-brown pelt with a white underbelly and dark brown eyes and six gorgeous orange curled tails. It also had, what looked like orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks.

"Who the hell are you."

"Your pretty straight to the point aren't you" the Vulpix murmured in an amused tone, sitting on it's haunches and extended a dark brown tipped paw "I'm Scott, the Vulpix, its a pleasure to meet you" Lisa sneered and introduced herself "I'm Lisa, the Meowth that's about to kick your ass if you don't tell me why the hell you were trying to scare me a few seconds ago" Scott laughed lightly and smiled "I'm sorry, but I wasn't trying to scare you, you looked lost so I came to help."

"Help!? You looked like some ghost about to spirit me away!" Lisa growled glaring at Scott who laughed sheepishly "Sorry about that, I didn't this you'd be so scared" Lisa scowled, glaring at Scott "Who said I was scared!" she then began muttering something about 'dumb foxes and stupid flames under her breath' while Scott sweatdropped and smiled nervously at the scratch cat.

"Uhh... so, would you like me to help you get out of here" he asked changing the subject "Help would be nice" Lisa sniffed turning away from Scott who nodded and motioned Lisa to follow "Follow me, I know this cave inside out" Scott and Lisa walked for a few minutes, until Lisa spotted a strange dark ocean blue desk sticking out of a slightly crack rock, she stopped walking and grabbed the circular disk "Hey Scott" the Vulpix stopped walking and turned to Lisa, who was staring at the disk in mild fascination "What's this strange disk, and why was it sticking out of the rock?"

"It's a TM" Scott replied "Trainers use them for their Pokémon"

Lisa sat on her hind legs and held the blue disk in her paws, studying it curiously "Its a... T..M? What's a TM?" Scott blinked at her in mild amusement before asking "You don't know what a TM is?" Lisa replied with a sarcastic retort "Nope, I'm sorta new with this whole Pokémon thing" shaking his head Scott sighed "You sure are a weird Meowth" he muttered before explaining, Lisa was staring at him attentively "A TM, short for Technical Machine, is a machine used by Pokémon trainers to teach a Pokémon a new technique, they otherwise might not be able to learn, TM's also can only be used once" Lisa blinked at the explination and glanced back at the TM "So they teach moves" she gripped the disk tightly, before turning to Scott "What type of moves is in this one?"

"I believe it's a Water Type, cause it's a dark blue and since I'm a Fire type, I can't learn it but you probably can" the Vulpix chirped smiling at Lisa, who looked at him with wide eyes "I...I can learn a new move!" Scott nodded "Yeah, you just place the TM on your forehead for a bit, and it should disappear and voila! You've learned the move!" Lisa stared at the TM and swallowed hard, she could get stronger this way and if she trained right, she could probably beat Sparx!

Her eyes blazed with determination as she held the TM "Alright, I'll do it. I'll use the TM!" she declared and followed Scott's instructions, slowly Lisa brought the TM up to the middle of her forehead and held it there in place hesitantly, several seconds passed before the TM disappeared in a flash of light. Lisa blinked and flexed her claws, she didn't feel any different.

"I don't think it worked" she told Scott with a slight pout, who laughed softly at the confused expression on her face "Don't worry Lisa, it worked" he gave her a lopsided smile, "You just gotta figure out how to _make_ it work" Lisa blinked, make it work? What was that supposed to mean she wondered "C'mon, lets go find your friend" Lisa nodded and followed after the Vulpix on all fours as he led the way to the exit of the Ravaged Path.

"How did we get outside so fast!" Lisa asked Scott, who gave a cheeky grin "I think the correct question is, how did _you_ get lost" Lisa scowled and glared at the Vulpix who was giving her a wide grin "Stupid fox" she muttered under her breath.

"Lisa!" said scratch cat blinked and turned towards the voice, only to be tackled by a yellow and black blob "Sparx!" she cried when he ran into her, the electric mouse gave the cat a breathless smile, Sparx had been running all over Route 204 looking for Lisa "What happened, how'd you get lost in the Ravaged Path, when I got to the exit, I turned back to look for you, and you were gone."

Lisa felt the fur on her cheeks heat up, she was blushing due to embarrassment "I don't know how I got lost" she admitted looking away, before glancing at Scott, who watched the interaction between the two with silent interest "But I ran into Scott" she motion to the Vulpix who was resting lazily on his stomach "He helped me get out of the cave" she went silent for a moment before speaking up again "Oh yeah, I found this dark blue TM and I used it, so now I know a new attack" Lisa grinned "But I don't know what it is, cause I don't know how to do the attack" she added in a sheepish manner, which cause both Sparx and Scott to sigh, anime style.

"Lisa, your hopeless" they both happened to mutter at the same time, causing both males to glance at each other before smiling, while Lisa on the other hand puffed up her cheeks and glared at the two "You two are so alike it's not even funny"

Scott laughed a bit "So where are you guys headed"

"To Full Moon Island" Sparx murmured pointing at Lisa "Miss has-no-heart over here pissed off a Mew and as payback she got turned into a Meowth" Scott blinked and looked at Lisa and Sparx in confusion "So what was she before the incident" Lisa replied "A human"

"You were a human!" Scott's eyes went wide and he began to tremble, Lisa got scared and thought he was having a seizure when she moved alittle closer, he grinned and exclaimed "That's so cool! I've never met a human before! Can I come with you guys, I believe my abilities will prove very useful on our journey" Sparx and Lisa glanced at each other, Lisa gave a defeated shrug "Why not, you were probably gonna tag along even if I did reject you" she scowled at Sparx "Like a certain Pikachu I know" Sparx just shook off the glare with a smile "But you love me all the same" Lisa snorted and rolled her eyes "Tch. You wish."

"Alrighty then" Sparx clasped his paws together before pumping a yellow fist in the air "Let's get going to Floaroma Town!" Scott glanced at Lisa, who sighed and shook her head "Is he always this eccentric?" he whispered to her, she nodded and lowered her eyes in a lazy fashion "You have no idea" Sparx's ear twitched and he glared at the two "I heard that" Scott just laughed nervously and Lisa glared "Don't eavesdrop, its rude"

"I wasn't eavesdropping" Sparx stated in a matter-of-factly tone "My sense are heightened and I just happened to overhear you two"

"Stupid eavesdropping mouse!" Lisa muttered

"Dumb spoiled girl!" Sparx shot back

"Idiotic yellow blob!"

"Ungraceful feline!"

"Smartass!"

"Brat!"

Scott shook his head as he watched the two dish out insults, like little children.

"Dumb cat!"

"Stupid mouse!"

This was gonna be a long afternoon.

" Big Brother."

"What is it Mew."

"I... I'm sorry..."

Mewtwo stopped trying to rub the oncoming migraine out of his head and glanced at Mew, who looked up at him with large apologetic watery baby blue eyes (Now, who could say no to a face like that!)

"What" was Mewtwo's unintelligent response

Mew took a deep breath and gave Mewtwo a teary eyed stared "I said I'm sorry!" the pink cat faced psychic flung it's small frame towards the larger of the two and hugged Mewtwo's torso, burying it's face into the purple/gray flesh, that was his stomach.

"I didn't mean to turn Lisa into a Meowth, but she made me so angry!" Mew hissed, it's eyes narrowing "She disrespected Pokémon every where. I just had to teach her a lesson!"

"I still don't see why you turned her into a Meowth." Mewtwo muttered "Why didn't you just teleport her to the Icy regions of Mt. Coronet and let her freeze to death for all I care" Mew blinked stupidly at the horrible way Mewtwo decided to dispose of the bratty human named Lisa "Because Brother..." Mew started slowly "This is a rated T fic and if she froze to death, the author wouldn't have a story."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, your gonna get Yashi flamed for that" Mewtwo growled glaring at Mew, who nodded and got back into character

"Because! If I sent her to Mt. Coronet, I wouldn't be teaching her a lesson, at least this way, she'll interact with other Pokémon on her journey to Full Moon Island and hopefully make some friends!" Mew grinned "Maybe, when this is all over, her views about Pokémon will be changed."

"Alright" Mewtwo sighed "But if the big guys find out about this, it's your problem." the psychic murmured about to teleport away

"Where are you going Big Brother" Mew innocently asked

"I'm going to go find that bastard Giovanni and blow up his house." Mew stared at his 'brother' with wide eyes and Mewtwo just shrugged "What? Don't look at me like that... Hey, just cause you enact revenge by turning people into Pokémon doesn't mean I do. I blow up their houses, it's much funnier that way" Mewtwo then gave a dark chuckle and teleported away, muttering something about '_can't wait to see the look on his face._'

"I don't even wanna know" Mew mumbled, before flying off and going to go try bug some random unlucky trainer.

* * *

**1: **It was so hard to write this scene, I kept trying to resist the urge to call Mew he or she. 'It' is so hard to refer to when talking about or to someone.

**Chapter 6 Preview  
The Misadventures of Sparx, Scott and Lisa**

_"This isn't helping our situation at all you know..." Scott couldn't help but agree "Sparx is right, Lisa you're gonna get us killed one day!" Lisa shrugged in response "Hey, S'not my fault... that bastard had it comin to em!"  
_


End file.
